Hudson Cherry
Hudson Cherry If the people in The Forgotten Land had lost anything rare or worth a great amount of gems. It was because Hudson Cherry swiped it then pawned or kept it. Hudson Cherry was a known thief in Queen Evilcherries land, He is always on the move and swiping goods, gems, food, weapons, and other useful things. But he was not born to steal, After the death of his mother and father, His older sister, Gem Cherry was too sick to care for him and herself. Hudson had to steal medicine from Acerola Cherries father in order for his sister to pull through. At that point, it felt good to steal. Hudson Cherry didn't steal anymore things for a while till Gem Cherry rented a shop to live in and sale jewelry. Gem Cherry was losing business rapidly and sold her gems to pay off the rent and to buy the store, but she was still in dept. Hudson Cherry felt bad for her and the red hot feeling of stealing gems came back. Late at night, Hudson Cherry looked for his sister's gems in the other shops. After he stole them, Hudson Cherry put them by his sister's bed thought for a while. Gem Cherry was thrilled to have her stuff back and asked him how did he buy them back. Hudson Cherry faked a coughing fit and went outside. After that, Hudson Cherry started to steal more stuff and pawned it for his sister and her store. At last Gem Cherry payed off her bills and bought the store. Even though they are back in business. Hudson Cherry couldn't stop robbing other people. He just didn't care anymore about others after seeing how the world acted when his sister was broke. Years went by and more stuff were stolen and were never found. Hudson Cherry also stole his sisters stuff so she won't catch on knowing it is him stealing. Till on day when Hudson Cherry was stealing he was caught by Black Cherry and pinned down till Queen Evilcherry showed up. Queen Evilcherry did not kill him because she liked the fact that he was a robber, so Hudson Cherry was banished to the Desert of Death. Gem Cherry found out what happened to her brother and begged to the queen to give him back to her. But Queen Evilcherry said, 'Just watch and wait.' Techno Cherry. After a few hours in the desert, Hudson Cherry was already bored out of his mind, So he went off to look around. While looking he found a beat up looking girl half buried in the sand making small beep noises. Hudson Cherry dug her out and saw that she was not like him. She was half robot, half human. Hudson Cherry started to fix whatever he can on her broken body. When he had finished, She was still not responding. Hudson Cherry wondered why wasn't she making anymore noises. Hudson Cherry looked up and saw that she was staring right into his eyes. Running off with a scream of terror, Hudson Cherry fell into sand trap and hurt his foot. Then Hudson Cherry saw that the girl was still behind him. Unable to run away, Hudson Cherry just waited for her to come and get him. The girl came up and saw him in his sorry position, and she pulled him out and carried him back to the stones. The next day, Hudson Cherry learned the girls name. Her name was Techno Cherry. And from that moment, Techno and Hudson knew that they will be friends. In charge of Bittercherry?! After a few months with Hudson Cherries new friend, Hudson Cherry went off to find something to keep him entertained with Techno Cherry right behind him. While walking around the hot dry place, Hudson Cherry saw something or someone sleeping in the sand. As they got closer they saw it was two people, a woman with dark long green hair and a girl with dark choppy blue hair. Hudson Cherry couldn't believe his luck, new comers and their stuff and a nice looking sword. Techno Cherry looked at them and told Hudson Cherry about the two new comers and the sword. So without a thought, Hudson Cherry took everything that the girls owned. He even took the Sword of the Innocent. When the girls woke up, Hudson Cherry was sitting on the roof of an broken temple. Bittercherry got hysterical when she saw her sword was missing. Hudson Cherry said hello to her still sitting on the roof. Bittercherry told Hudson to give it back, but Hudson Cherry told her that it no longer belong's to her. Hudson Cherry told Bittercherry that if she wants here sword back, she and her friend must do everything that him and Techno Cherry say. Bittercherry ran up the roof and tried to get Hudson Cherry, but she only got a black eye from Techno Cherry. So sadly Bittercherry and Sourcherry must obey Hudson and Techno. If Bittercherry knew that the sword is powerless because it can be used only once. Hudson Cherry would be dead. Hudson Cherry.jpg|First Concept I guess. He had pink eyelids. hud.png|A fail Hudson Cherry in recolorme. yeah.png|THIEF!! OUO.png|I'm no thief. Just-... Yeah, I'm a thief. ~Hudson Cherry. Category:H Customers Category:Customers by Bleeding Emeralds Category:Boys Category:Desert of Death People